thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherry (TV Series)
Sherry is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the ex wife of Dwight and older sister of Tina, She is a member of The Saviors and one of Negan's "wives". Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Sherry was born in the early 1980's, she experienced an average childhood where she grew up in Virginia alongside her younger sister, Tina. During her youth, Sherry developed a fondness for looking after children and later became employed as a local babysitter, where she freqently raised two young girls named Carla and Delly. At some point later, she met and befriended a local blue-collar worker named Dwight, where the pair soon fell in love together and became a young happily married couple. However Tina later became diagnosed with diabetes and required insulin in order to help with her condition. Post-Apocalypse Washington D.C During the onset of the outbreak, Sherry was present alongside Dwight when the initial chaos and devastation occurred. The pair were forced to flee into a nearby forest which had become infested with a large herd of walkers. In an act of desperation, the pair utilized a large truck through opening the vehicle's valve in order to spread a trail of leaked gas water throughout the forest which they managed to ignite, creating a massive wildfire engulfing the pursuing walkers. After this event, Dwight and Sherry managed to reconnect with Tina who was located in Washington D.C at the time. At some point later, the trio somehow came into contact with a group of survivors known as The Saviors, whom they subsequently joined and settled into a compound known as The Sanctuary. Originally, the trio worked together to earn 'points' in exchange for supplies; over time, however, they grew to become fearful of the community leader, Negan, due his violent sociopathic actions and oppression. Eventually, Tina fell behind on points and became unable to purchase the insulin which she so desperately required. She was offered the opportunity to marry Negan and become part of his harem, in exchange for no longer operating in a point capacity and therefore always having access to medication. However, acting on impulse, Dwight personally stole the medication whereupon he, Sherry and Tina fled from The Sanctuary. To their misfortune, they were begrudgingly forced to travel on foot with only a limited amount of supplies as well as a lone pistol for protection. At some point later the three managed to take temporary refuge in the forest which they had previously inhabited. Season 6 "Always Accountable" Sherry is first encountered by Daryl Dixon after his brief hassle with the Saviors, huddled up with her sister in the forest. After her little group takes Daryl hostage, they decide to give him to their previous group in exchange for their truck, nicknamed "Patty", only to find that their compound is overrun with walkers. While trying to decide what to do next, Tina faints, requiring another dosage of insulin. While Sherry and Dwight tend to Tina, Daryl uses this as an opportunity to take their supplies and flee. Upon realizing that the duffel bag of supplies contains Tina's insulin, he reluctantly returns to them all of their supplies. After meeting up with Wade and his men and getting into a brief altercation, Sherry witnesses one of her pursuers being bitten by a walker on his arm after Daryl lured him to the hidden walker. She watches as Wade amputates Cam's arm with a machete and drags him away for further treatment. Escaping Wade and his men, the four run across a greenhouse in the forest that houses the bodies of two of their dead friends, Carla and Delly. Dwight feels guilty because he burnt the forest down and they knew the people residing there. Tina approaches two corpses engulfed in molten glass now hardened, trying to pay her respects to them. Tina proceeds to cry until the corpses suddenly twitch, break out of the glass encasing their bodies and bite Tina in her throat and arms. Daryl quickly kills the walkers, but is too late to prevent her from choking on her blood before them. Sherry holds Tina in her arms while she dies. It can be assumed that one of the remaining three survivors stabbed her in the head to prevent her from reanimating. As Dwight is later burying Tina, Daryl asks him the three questions. When asked how many walkers he has killed, Dwight irritably mentions that he has killed a lot, couple of dozen at least. When asked how many people and why he responds with none, explaining that when you kill in this world, there's no going back. Satisfied, Daryl chooses to invite Dwight and Sherry to Alexandria. Dwight declines, but still inquires as to where the community is and how he could find it. Daryl takes his bike and prepares to leave before realizing that Dwight was gaining an edge to his voice. He tries to remove the crossbow from his back and aim at Dwight, but is unable to free it from his back and finds himself held at gunpoint. Dwight apologizes for doing this, but he demands that Daryl turn over his crossbow and bike. Daryl tries to convince him not to become this sort of person, asking if he would kill Daryl if he refused. Dwight fires a warning shot close to Daryl's head in response. Daryl surrenders his equipment and Sherry boards the bike behind Dwight. Sherry apologizes to Daryl, saying she is sorry for both of them. His reply warned her that she would be sorry if he ran into them again. Dwight drives off, leaving Daryl in the burned forest. Season 7 "The Cell" Sherry is shown in Dr. Carson’s office, where Dwight and Daryl enters as Dr. Carson has just finished examining her. Sherry recognizes Daryl, but Dwight forbids her from talking to him. She tells Dwight that her pregnancy test is negative. As she walks out, she advises Daryl to do whatever he’s told. When Daryl tries to escape, Sherry stops him and urges him to go back to his cell or risk getting captured and suffering worse consequences. He ignores her and makes his way outside, only to get caught and put back in his cell. Sherry stops by Daryl’s cell and recalls what he said to her before stealing his motorcycle and crossbow in the woods, that she would be sorry, she tells him she is sorry. When Dwight returns at the compound, he finds Sherry in a stairwell and they smoke cigarettes together. “Is he good to you?” Dwight asks. “Yeah,” she says. “We did the right thing,” he tells her, “it’s a hell of a lot better than being dead.” "Sing Me a Song" Sherry is seen in a well-furnished room with Tanya, Amber, Frankie, and a couple of Negan's other wives, when Negan and Carl soon enters. Negan pulls Sherry aside; she reluctantly concedes that Mark, a Savior, shirked his work duties to be with Amber, one of Negan’s wives. Sherry asks Negan to go easy on Amber. He admonishes Amber for cheating on him; she tears up and assures Negan that she loves him. Negan boasts to Sherry that he went easy on her, and then kisses her; Dwight arrives with Daryl in tow, and witnesses the kiss. As soon as Negan leaves the room, Frankie and the other women comfort an upset Amber. She takes a sip of alcohol, and tears up, unable to handle the situation. Later, Sherry stands with the other wives and witness Mark's face being ironed. Later, Dwight and Sherry smoke cigarettes in a stairwell. She recalls that their deal with Negan was only supposed to affect them. Dwight points out that if you're still alive, it's always at someone else's expense. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Honey has killed: *Carla (Caused, Accidental, Alive) *Delly (Caused, Accidental, Alive) *Tina (Before Reanimation) (Alongside Daryl and Dwight) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Always Accountable" Season 7 *"The Cell" *"Sing Me a Song" Trivia *The casting call for this character was Hilda. *This character is credited as Honey in "Always Accountable". **She is credited as Sherry in The Cell. Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 6 Supporting Characters Category:Season 7 Supporting Characters Category:Always Accountable Category:The Cell Category:Sing Me a Song